Second Glances
by Pesky Ixy Pesternomi
Summary: For drabble exchange - Paris in December.


**The REAL drabble for Paris ^_^**

**Blaise/Hermione with Draco/Pansy. **

**I own nothing.**

Hermione had been anticipating the Yule Ball for weeks. Ever since Viktor had asked her, she'd been excited. She loved having a secret to herself, and the fact that her secret was a _boy _made it that much better. She knew she looked gorgeous, and she'd give anything to be able to replay the look on Ronald's face when she arrived with Viktor repeatedly for the rest of her life. That showed him.

What she didn't count on however, was the fact that as graceful as Viktor was in the air, he was absolutely horrid on solid ground. They hadn't even gotten halfway through the Champions introductory dance before he had stepped on her feet five times. It was dreadfully painful, and she knew she must look silly trying to smile through all of the wincing she was doing.

What made it even worse is that every time they rotated on the dance floor, she could see that awful Slytherin boy smirking at her obvious discomfort. Stupid Blaise Zabini. Of course he would be just as much of a foul little cockroach as Malfoy, she saw the two together all of the time.

After the third dance or so with Viktor, Hermione saw Zabini disappear from the crowd. She snorted with relief. He had probably gone off to find some bimbo to take to bed with him. Hermione looked back up at Viktor, only to see he was scowling over her shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" She heard a silky voice behind her, and was immediately alarmed. She made to shake her head at Viktor, but Zabini was already talking again.

"It would be rude to turn a dance down with all of these people watching Granger, wouldn't you agree Krum? The Minister might think you aren't promoting international cooperation or something." Hermione could just hear the smirk in his voice.

Viktor conveyed his apology to Hermione with his eyes and then made his way to the refreshments, leaving Hermione to her doom. That coward.

"Don't look so pissed Granger, I'm saving your toes." Blaise smirked, holding a hand out to her. She hesitantly took it and he slipped a hand around her waist, much too low on her back for her liking.

"You may have weasled a dance out of me Zabini, but that doesn't mean you can take liberties." She practically growled, and he slid his hand up higher. A little.

"Now what have I ever done to you?" He asked loftily, obviously enjoying himself as he spun her around the dance floor. She had to admit, he was a lot better than Viktor.

"You're arrogant." She told him.

"I'm arrogant to everyone, how does that effect you personally?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, and then she realized she really had nothing to say. He never had done anything to harm her specifically. Her problem with him stemmed from who he associated with if anything and that, well that just wasn't fair. Even if he was a Slytherin. Blaise smirked.

"That's what I thought."

Hermione allowed him to twirl her around the dance floor, and didn't even notice when another song began. Without really noticing it happening, Malfoy and Parkinson had twirled up to dance beside them, looking like ballroom dancers compared to the other couples in the room. She supposed that's what being raised to think you're better than everyone else did for you, it gave you etiquette.

"You almost look presentable tonight Granger." Malfoy told her stonily as they made another rotation. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger, and then she absorbed what he had said. That was almost a compliment for Malfoy. He had even called her something other than _mudblood._

She looked up at Blaise. His eyes were twinkling with merriment, and she thought his smile might actually be genuine.

"I disagree with him you know." He told her casually. "I think you're very much presentable."

Hermione made to respond, but Viktor took that moment to gather his courage and reclaim his date. Hermione smiled at Blaise and curtsied, thanking him for the dance.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Granger." He told her, bending to kiss the back of her hand like a true gentleman before sauntering off into the crowd.

Shaking her head with a small smile on her face, Hermione allowed Viktor to take her hand and strike up another dance. He stepped on her foot.

Blaise didn't ask for another dance the rest of the night, but whenever there was nobody looking, there were stolen glances between the two.

Blaise wasn't the only one stealing them.


End file.
